The invention relates to the field of apparatus that reduce the severity of symptoms involving injuries to the hands and wrists as a result of performing repetitive hand and wrist motions, common while typing on a computer keyboard. The invention relates specifically to a wrist rest that supports the wrist, exercises the hands, and reduces inflammation to decrease the severity of symptoms associated with repetitive motion strain injuries like Carpal Tunnel Syndrome.